How About That Kiss?
by LovingSladeAlways
Summary: Charles and Erik are playing chess when Charles recieves an interesting thought. Charles/Erik slash. Kind of fluffy. Rated T for the pure hotness of these characters!


**Here is something to let you know I am still alive. This is my first fanfic about X-men: First Class. Be gentle in reviewing . P.s. I don't know didley squat about chess. I own nothing. **

**How about that kiss?**

Charles leaned into me over the chess table. His hands were tightened around the arms of the chair and I was tense under his wandering eyes. Those eyes were stunning, and the way he was leaning caused a thick lock of his luscious hair to fall in front of his smoldering eyes. _Those eyes_…

~.~.~.~

A second before we were simply playing chess. Suddenly Charles blushed.

"What's wrong?" I mumbled, not caring enough to glance up from the chess board. I was trying to figure out how I was losing, in truth. Charles was good, and I know he wouldn't cheat by reading my thoughts, but damn- how could this be?

"N-nothing." The stutter is what got my attention. Mostly because it was so damn cute, but also because Charles was a well articulated man.

"Nothing? It doesn't look like nothing," I replied, pointing a lazy finger at his face where his cheeks were a bright red.

"Well if you must know," Charles huffed, his blush intensifying.

"I must," I whispered with a devious grin big enough to be seen from twenty miles up.

Charles smiled at that and continued to speak, "Well you know I can't tune out everything. The kids are the loudest generally, and the ones I keep my ears and powers on the most. Don't want them to be in any trouble, of course." I nodded and he fiddled with his fingers- nervous habit, I supposed. Then he ran his hand through his hair- I definitely knew that habit. Charles moved his chess piece, and I quickly caught it. He sighed at the loss.

"Anyways, I overheard a conversation between the boys." Charles cleared his throat. "And they were talking about betting-specifically betting between us. They didn't understand why, and I am paraphrasing, why we played 'stupid board games so much'. Then they decided there must be high stakes involved. They thought the deed to my house was thrown in at one point." Charles chuckled nervously at the stupidity and I answered with a breathy, amused snigger. _Just get on with the damn story_, Erik thought frustrated. I moved my piece. Charles moved his. I was beating him.

"Then they decided that was incredibly stupid." Charles frowned at the board. I could tell he was thinking about how he would word what he was about to say. He cleared his throat again and ran his hand through his hair. He leaned back in his chair, slouched in defeat. "Then they came up with the idea that whoever the loser was, he had to kiss the victor."

I kept my face blank, my lips pursed in thought. I nodded in acknowledgement to Charles' expression. He was leaning to the left side of his chair, his elbow up on the armrest with his finger lightly outlining his lips. I mirrored his position. He was staring upwards at me form that pose, though dark eyelashes. It was an intriguing look on Charles, but before I could comment on how much of a vixen he was, I logically finished my move in the game.

"Check mate."

I slowly turned my gaze up from where my fingertips were lightly caressing the head of my chess piece to the source of the phrase. Charles had whispered it, barely moving his lips. He was staring into space, right past my side, completely zoned out. He might've been reading the minds of the children again for all I knew. I started to drift into deep thought, as well, when Charles made his move.

He leaned over the chess table. His breath audibly hitched in his throat. I could see the delicate flesh of his neck constrict as he swallowed hard, like he was gaining nerve to do something extravagantly unexpected. _Those eyes_… I quickly uncrossed my legs as he hurriedly stood from his chair. He sidestepped the short table that held the game between us. He threw one leg over both of mine and sat down on my knees. _Charles is straddling me_, I thought, desperately trying to remember how to breathe. He leaned in close, his moist lips parting with a rush of hot air. He reached up and dug his fingertips into my chest, pushing me back against the chair cushion.

I licked my dry lips and said in a hushed voice, "I don't think you want to upset the champion by denying him his reward."

Charles bent even closer, with his slick tongue moving over the rosy lips I wanted to taste with my own. He was inches away when he sighed, "How about that kiss, then?"


End file.
